Random Pepperony
by Cindylou30
Summary: Like the title says, two random Pepperony one-shots, lots of fluff. Enjoy :


_A/N Just two random Pepperony one-shots I came up with. WARNING-FLUFF OVERLOAD IMMINENT! The two are totally separate._

_I don't own the awesome show._

Pepper yawned, rubbing at her sleepy eyes as she checked the time on her phone. It was past ten, and she was dead-tired, having taken her exams that day. She stretched on the recliner and peeked over at Tony, who was half-lying, half-sitting on the couch, his right elbow propped up on the armrest as his left hand held his Pod to his face, the bright light creating a ghoulish look on his features as he did who-knows-what on his phone and listened to music with the white earphones. It was nearly impossible for the redhead to imagine how he could be so awake so late at night after a major testing day, but she figured that he would eventually crash.

She shivered, slightly cold, and she looked around for a blanket, seizing the fuzzy green one of the back of her chair. She ran her hand over the fabric before cringing and tossing it on the floor. It was made of the itchy cotton fabric, the type her mom used to wrap her up in when she was sick with the flu or a cold. She glanced at the couch again before standing and staggering over to the inventor, crawling over him and cushioning herself between the couch and the inventor's body, much to the latter's surprise.

"What're you doing?" he asked, taking out his earphones and propping himself up on his elbows. Pepper's answer was slurred by her tiredness.

"Umchold."

"What?"

"I'm cold!"

"Oh!" Tony wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, sinking down into the couch as Pepper laid her head on his chest, relishing his heat. Tony ran his hand up her arm, trying to warm her up as he offered her an earphone with his other. "Music?"

Pepper smiled and took the earphone, thanking him as she put it to her left ear. Tony went back to his phone, still rubbing his hand absent-mindedly on her arm as he thought. Pepper listened to music and snuggled beside the teen, snaking her arms around his chest as she pressed her free ear to his chest. It was still so strange to hear a heartbeat, a warm, living heartbeat, instead of the mechanized humming of the arc reactor in his chest. She turned to look at his face as another song came on, thinking about how much her life had changed since she met him, and how much was still changing. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she gripped his arm.

"Tony, this isn't going to change, is it?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled distractedly, his electric blue eyes flitting to her.

"Our friendship! So much is changing, but we're still always going to be friends, right? I mean, you have so much going on, Iron Man, and your company, and Justin Hammer, you might not have time for-"

"Woah, stop," Tony said, blinking and sitting up so that he could look her in the face. "Pep, nothing is going to change how close you and I are. I won't let anything interfere. My friendship with you and Rhodey is all I've really got to keep me sane now, anyways."

"You've got your company."

"No, that is actually one of the things driving me nuts. I couldn't do this alone-any of this. You're actually why my sanity is still intact." He was surprised to see her sleepily smile at him.

"You keep me sane, too," Pepper murmured, tiredness creeping into her voice once more now that she was reassured. She sank back down, nestling her head on his shoulder as he laid his head atop hers.

After a while, Tony heard Pepper's quiet breathing slow, and he smiled. "Night, Pep."

He waited about an hour before carrying her to bed.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Rhodey stepped around a group of teenagers congregating around the entrance of the restaurant and walked inside, looking for his friends. When he caught sight of them, his eyes widened and he crouched down behind a table, peeking over it at the two that were sitting in the back.

Tony was cracking up, seemingly unable to stop laughing at something Pepper was telling him, as the redhead trudged on speaking through her laughter. They seemed to be having an amazing time, judging from their laughter and the way they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Even while he watched, Tony snaked his arm behind Pepper's shoulders and pulled the girl close, making her blush.

Rhodey knelt down, completely out-of-sight, and pulled out his phone, texting Tony.

_Hey, man, something came up. Can't make it tonight. You 2 have fun_

Then he slinked out of the restaurant, unnoticed by the two.


End file.
